Haizen
Haizen (はいぜん, Haizen) is a character from the Valis series. He is one of Megas's generals during the events of Valis II and Valis SD/Syd of Valis. Biography MSX2, PC-88/98 and Sharp X68000 versions Haizen was Megas's right hand and best general. He was sent to take the Phantasm Jewel from Gaias in order to activate the Vecanta cannon for Megas. He arrived just in time when Gaias died after fighting Yuuko and took the Phantasm jewel that Gaias tried to give to the Valis warrior. Haizen introduced himself to Yuuko as he also contacted Megas to her. While Megas talked to Yuuko, Haizen retreated to Megas's domains. Yuuko chased him there and fought him in his two forms. Haizen died after Yuuko cutted out his head from his body, only to find that he gave the Phantasm jewel to Megas before they fought. 'PCE-CD/TGCD version and Valis SD/Syd of Valis' Haizen's position as Megas's most reliable general is still conserved, but his actions have some changes. He guards Megas's castle entrance, he was the first general Yuuko fought there and was defeated by her. Personality As one of his names points, Haizen is a powerful, strong and merciless warrior and the best one of Megas. He accomplishes his missions successfully, showing that he is responsible and highly loyal to his master. Abilities In the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions, Haizen has two forms. In his first form, he can hoover with his rocket boots and charge toward his opponents while shoting sparks. In his second form. He is more static but much more offensive as he can shot larger and more numerous sparks at an even higher speed. In the PCE-CD/TGCD version, Haizen can dig underground to avoid damage and surprise his opponents from there. In Valis SD/Syd of Valis, his first form uses the same attacks he has in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II. In his second form, he dives from the air to attack his enemies. In his third form, he dives much more faster and shots sparks. Appearances Haizen appeared in all the versions of Valis II and Valis SD/Syd of Valis. In all of them, he is the fourth boss. Gallery Haizenartwork1.jpg|Haizen in the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 cover of Valis II shot0235.GIF|Haizen taking the Phantasm jewel from Gaias from the SX68 version of Valis II heizen.gif|Haizen introducing to Yuuko as seen in the SX68 version of Valis II HaizenX682.jpg|Haizen about to face Yuuko in the SX68 version of Valis II HaizenX683.jpg|Haizen's second form fighting against Yuuko in the SX68 version of Valis II yukoheizen.gif|Haizen killed by Yuuko in the SX68 version of Valis II 1639206-pc98haizen.jpg|Haizen introducing to Yuuko in the PC-88 version of Valis II Haizenstatus.jpg|Haizen's status from the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II HaizenPCE.jpg|Haizen fighting against Yuuko in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II 34.gif|Haizen as seen in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II Haizenartwork3.jpg|Haizen's artwork from the Valis SD manual Haizenartwork4.jpg|Haizen's artwork from the Syd of Valis manual Haizenartwork5.jpg|Haizen in the box cover of Valis SD HaizenSD.jpg|Haizen's first form fighting against Yuuko in Valis SD/Syd of Valis HaizenSD2.jpg|Haizen's second form fighting against Yuuko in Valis SD/Syd of Valis HaizenSD3.jpg|Haizen's third form fighting against Yuuko in Valis SD/Syd of Valis Trivia *Haizen is the only boss in the entire game where he appears that is based in an insect (mostly like a caterpillar). *Althought in the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions of Valis II, Yuuko defeats Haizen's body and after his insect form, in the cutscene after defeating him his regular body appears without his head (as Yuuko ripped it off). *Haizen's skin is dark in the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions of Valis II, while in the rest of the versions It's white as his armor. *Haizen uses a cloak in his artwork in Valis II that is never seen in-game (possibly because he takes It off when he is going to fight). *Haizen is the only one seen to use a cloak like Megas, this possibly remarks the fact that he is Megas's best general. *Haizen is named as Hizen in Valis SD and as Warlock Hyzen in the Syd of Valis manual. *Haizen's death in the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions is possibly the rawest death in the entire series. *Haizen is the only one of Megas's generals to not appear in any cutscene aside of the opening one in the PCE-CD/TGCD version. He also doesn't talk in the only cutscene he appears. Category:Characters Category:Megas's army